


An Avvar Love Story: PROPOSAL

by Mikkeneko



Series: AN AVVAR LOVE STORY [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Avvar!Hawke, Canon-Typical Violence, Justice gets a nickname, M/M, Varric narrates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has been thinking of taking the plunge with Anders, but he would never dream of going forward without approval from Anders' spirit teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avvar Love Story: PROPOSAL

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of what Avvar!Hawke would mean with Hawke’s relationship with Justice. Also, since Hawke is comfortable with Justice and encourages Anders to develop a closer working relationship with him, Justice comes out more often and more smoothly and the rest of the Kirkwall crew have gotten to know him as a person as well – hence why Varric has a nickname for him here, which he never did in the game.

Now I suppose I should start with the disclaimer that dwarves? Not usually big into the magic-and-spirits scene. And if you’d asked me a year ago, I would have said I was perfectly happy to keep it that way.

Once Hawke came into my life, though, that was out of the question. Not just because Hawke attracted weird happenings to him like a midden pile draws flies, but because he liked it that way. He’s an Avvar, and the Avvar do all their interior decorating with spirits. The Tethras family had some dealings with the Avvar of the frostbacks back in Orzrammar, so I’d heard stories, but the stories didn’t really come close to doing it justice.

Speaking of which…

“So – Justice,” Hawke called out, as he wrenched his daggers out of the latest in a long, long series of demon-possessed corpses and let it fall in two pieces on the ground. “Since you’re here, I really wanted to take the opportunity to talk to you about something.”

“This is hardly the time, mortal,” the glowing fade-spirit snarled, stretching out his arm and sending a gout of unearthly fire into a crowd of revenants. “We must dispatch the demons back to whence they came and seal the breach before more escape into this world!”

Hawke’s my best friend, but I couldn’t help but think that Glowy had a point. It was a nasty mess we were in, with wave after wave of ravenous zombies piling up out of a crack in the ground. Bianca was humming, Daisy was smashing everything in sight, Rivaini and Hawke were slicing and dicing like professionals, and we were still barely managing to hold our position. It had gotten bad enough that Blondie was down for the count, and Glowy had tagged in his place, and to be honest we were pretty glad to have him.

“But I hardly ever get to see you, and this is – ” Hawke vanished from sight in a flurry of smoke, then reappeared a few yards away behind a slavering hulk of a corpse with his daggers buried between its shoulder blades. “ – really kind of important.”

Another knot of demon-possessed corpses appeared in the breach, and Hawke pulled out one of his stun grenades from who-knows where and kicked it into the group. They stopped in place, stunned, and that was enough for Daisy and Rivaini to descend on them while Hawke took advantage of the momentary lull in fighting to turn to face Glowy head-on. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to speak to you face-to-face again, and I don’t want to wait any longer,” he said.

Glowy looked at him, his expression blank and stern as ever. “What is it that is of greater importance than eliminating evil, then?” he asked, voice deep and reverberating.

“I need to ask for your approval to court Anders,” Hawke said.

“What?” Glowy said.

 _“What?”_  Rivaini repeated, incredulous.

“Oooh,” Daisy sighed. “That is so sweet!”

“Why would you need to ask me such a thing?” Glowy asked incredulously. “Anders’ choices are his own to make. I do not intend to interfere.”

Hawke shrugged. “But it’s not just about not interfering,” he said. “Anders, well, he doesn’t have any of his family left. And it’s not like I can go marching up to the Circle in Ferelden to demand to talk to the First Enchanter for permission to kidnap him. The boat’s kind of already sailed on that one. So as his spirit guardian, you’re the closest thing he has left to clan.”

“You’re kidding me,” Rivaini said.

Daisy let out another gusty sigh. “That is so _sweet!_ ”

Me, I was just entertained by watching Glowy’s expression change through this whole conversation. Shocked, confused, disbelieving; I’d never seen him look so close to human. “Your words make no sense, mortal,” Glowy said after a moment. “I am no kin to Anders. He is human; I am not.”

“Who said anything about kin?” Hawke replied, pulling back his arm and letting fly with one of his knives, which sliced through the air and buried itself in the eye-socket of another revenant. “I said you were his _clan._ ”

After that things got busy for a while, and there was less time for talking in between demolishing, destroying and decapitating one demon-possessed corpse after another. Not that that stopped Hawke – it never did – but I have to admit I only heard a few snatches of his monologue as he ducked and weaved and hamstrung his way between enemies. “ – long enough to be sure,” he was saying, as he took the head off one corpse. “But with Anders, it feels right. I want to do things properly. I want to build a home with him, to have him lay a hearth –”

He got too far from me to hear, on the far side of the crowd, and the screeching and yowling of revenants overwhelmed his voice for a time. A few minutes later he reappeared, shanking a revenant in the back and saying “ – to panic him by waking him up in the middle of the night in his clinic, seems like it could end badly, you know?”

“I am unclear on why you are so set on 'stealing’ him in the first place,” Glowy replied. “To force him to comply with your wishes seems unjust. I do not approve.”

Rivaini snorted. “Sounds like the story of how I got my first boat,” she said.

“It’s not really kidnapping, Glowy,” I cut in, before things could go downhill. No matter how long he lived in Kirkwall, Hawke still sometimes didn’t get why other people found his clan’s customs weird. “It’s an Avvar custom. It’s how the men of their clans choose their brides. It doesn’t go anywhere if she doesn’t consent to it. There’s no actual force involved, it’s just a formality.”

“I think it sounds romantic,” Daisy put in helpfully. “You should say yes, Justice! I’m sure Hawke will make Anders very happy!”

“I still do not see why you require my assent for a matter which is between you and Anders,” Glowy insisted. “I do not own him. I do not control him. It is Anders’ consent that you must gain, not mine.”

“But you’re his spirit teacher,” Hawke said plaintively. “You’re his friend. Any hold I build with him, you would be the guardian of that clan. I can’t do that without you.”

Glowy fell silent at that, chewing on the matter. The battle was picking up again, in what I dearly hoped would be the last wave – I was almost out of bolts, and Bianca’s a beauty but she can’t run on good wishes. The ground beneath us began to tremble – not like an earthquake but in muffled, rhythmic impacts. Something big was coming. I loaded up the last of my incendiaries, Daisy swathed herself in stone and enthusiastic determination, and Rivaini and Hawke took a hurried moment to share out their last poison bottle for their daggers.

“Now is not the time for such matters,” Glowy said at last. “I will consider… your proposal. We will speak of it later. All of your intentions will be to no avail if you are both eaten by demons before they can come to pass.”

A few seconds afterwards a giant, demon-possessed ogre burst from the underground chasm, and the rest of the conversation consisted of yelled tactics, shouted warnings and panicked screaming. We… well, we killed in the end, of course, or I wouldn’t be here telling you this story, would I? I’ll spare you the gory details.

And that was pretty much that. The monsters were dead, the hole in the world was closed, and when Blondie came to he had absolutely no idea what had gone on without him.

Before he went under, Glowy promised that he would come and find Hawke that night – or maybe the next night, I’ve noticed that Glowy isn’t very good with precise notions of time – to 'further discuss your proposal.’ I’ve got the feeling that Hawke will be sitting up waiting for him if it takes a week.

I’m looking forward to it. As a dwarf, I don’t have much use for all that magic-and-spirity stuff. But I do dearly enjoy a good love story.

 

* * *

 

 

~end.


End file.
